


El Cisne 2.0

by SnowMarabilia



Series: El queso y el cisne [2]
Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: M/M, amo demasiado a pollux para ser alguien que nos inventamos en dos días
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMarabilia/pseuds/SnowMarabilia
Summary: Llega el otoño. Philo tiene que embarcar en la Melíone, pero eso significa dejar a Pollux atrás.
Relationships: Asha Amartya/Ianthe Kore, Philo Barath/Pollux Hong (Original Character), past Philo/Urien
Series: El queso y el cisne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	El Cisne 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabylonSonja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonSonja/gifts), [AliTheOrder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/gifts).



> Para Sonja que es una podcaster maravillosa y se lo merece todo, y para Ali gracias por dejarme usar a tu hijo  
> (lo siento los títulos no son lo mío)

_ Norma numero tres, no te enamores de un Zeus. _

La he incumplido, la norma más importante, y soy plenamente consciente de ello.

Por eso, cuando a las siete de la mañana mi eidola suena para despertarme, la paro rápidamente. Durante unos instantes me quedo mirando al zeus que duerme a mi lado, sus párpados escondiendo esos ojos dorados que me cautivaron a través del antifaz el primer día que nos conocimos.

En el comedor me espera mi equipaje, que ya hice hace un par de días. He guardado en cajas todo el equipamiento del podcast, que durante seis meses al año deja de retransmitir. Su función principal, que es enviar información sobre lo que pasa en Marte a nuestros amigos fugados, deja de tener sentido.

Abro la nevera y pienso en qué quiero hacer para desayunar. Hace un par de semanas que no compro comida, ya que lo que quede en la nevera inevitablemente se arruinará. Pero tengo ganas de algo casero, ya que sé que me esperan seis meses de raciones de comida ultraprocesada.

Miro mi último huevo, y de repente me inspiro. Mi eidola me dice que aún quedan un par de horas hasta que salga la Melíone, así que tengo tiempo de sobras. Busco la receta que nos dió Dyra hace años, las tortitas ilienses.

Aunque a mi me parecen idénticas a las que solían hacer en la Tierra, ella jura que son muy diferentes y que ni nos atrevamos a compararlas con las humanas.

Sonrío al pensar que pronto veré a mis amigas, que lo que gano siendo tripulante de la Melione es mucho mayor que lo que dejo en tierra. Nuestro pequeño acto de resistencia a Olympus es lo más importante. 

Ya he mezclado todos los ingredientes en un bol y estoy calentando la sartén cuando noto una sensación cálida me envuelve, unos brazos que se cierran alrededor de la cintura. 

—Buenos días, mi cisne.

—Buenos días, Philo. ¿Qué haces?

—Tortitas. Una amiga artemisa me enseñó esta receta hace años, y me gusta hacerla cuando tengo algo de tiempo.

—Huele bien. ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí? —sus brazos se aprietan aún más a mi alrededor, y yo me derrito contra él igual que la mantequilla en la sartén. 

—No.

No quiero irme, termino la frase en mi cabeza. Pero acallo ese pensamiento y me concentro en girar la primera tortita, esa que nunca queda bien.

Cuando empiezo a hacer la última tortita, Pollux se separa de mí para poner la mesa. Inmediatamente echo de menos su calor, su cuerpo contra el mío.

Lo observo de reojo mientras coje los platos de un armario, los vasos de otro, y me gusta que no tenga que preguntarme dónde está cada cosa. Ya lo sabe de tantas noches y mañanas que hemos compartido en mi minúsculo apartamento.

Comemos sin prisa, pero también sin entretenernos. El avance de los números en el reloj de la pared es inevitable, y pronto tengo que interrumpir a Pollux, que me está explicando el cotilleo más reciente de Enid, la aspirante a Zeus con más posibilidades. 

—Son las ocho, se está haciendo tarde. Me tengo que ir.

—Lo sé, —responde él, con una pequeña sonrisa— ve a ducharte, yo recojo todo esto.

—Tu también te tienes que duchar, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero da igual. Me puedo duchar en mi casa, no importa. 

—Si quieres... —me muerdo el labio antes de seguir con la frase, antes de proponerle algo que no hemos hecho nunca—. En la ducha cabemos los dos.

Pollux abre mucho los ojos, y el vaso que estaba sosteniendo casi resbala de su mano. Al ver que no responde, me arrepiento de haber sido tan directo. Sigo el movimiento de su nuez mientras traga saliva una, dos, tres veces.

—¡Claro! —se levanta rápido—. Recojo todo esto lo más rápido que pueda y vengo.

Sonrío y yo también me levanto. Antes de salir de la cocina lo beso suavemente, un beso que sé que pronto serán muchos más.

* * *

No soy el único que guarda pertenencias en una bolsa. A lo largo de las últimas semanas una multitud de cosas de Pollux han migrado a mi apartamento, hasta que su presencia es constante aún cuando el zeus no está. Me recuerda a la habitación que compartí con Urien en la Akademeia, y el recuerdo no duele tanto como solía doler.

Justo antes de salir por la puerta, Pollux se pone sus gafas de sol. Aunque el sol de principios de otoño no las reclama, ese no es su objetivo: las necesita para esconder sus ojos dorados, que lo identifican como miembro del servicio dirigente. Un zeus paseándose por un edificio residencial del servicio de Hermes atraería demasiadas miradas y preguntas que los dos preferimos ahorrarnos.

—Quiero acompañarte hasta la nave —me dice, de pie junto a mi en el transbordador.

—A mi también me gustaría —admito—. Pero lo mejor es que no, nos despediremos en la estación.

—¿Te averguenzas de mi? —pregunta. Sus gafas aún esconden sus ojos, así que cuando el vagón para me suelto un momento de la barra y las empujo hasta que puedo verlos.

—No es eso, y lo sabes. A Ianthe se lo conté. —A nuestro alrededor, el bullicio de la hora punta ahoga nuestra conversación y estoy seguro que nadie nos escucha, pero mejor ser previsor—. Es sólo que… preferiría ser yo quien les cuente a mis amigos con quien estoy saliendo. 

—Y aún lo puedes hacer… —me discute él.

—Pero alguien te podría reconocer, e irse de la lengua.

Eso no me lo puede rebatir. No hay nada que le guste más a la gente afín a Olympus que un buen cotilleo, algo de información jugosa que se pueda intercambiar por algo valioso. Y un zeus besando a un hermes lo sería, de jugoso. Yo, que me dedico a la comunicación, lo sé mejor que nadie. La gente podría hacer preguntas, y acercarse demasiado al secreto que escondemos los tripulantes de la Melíone.

Me fío completamente de todas y cada una de las personas a bordo de la nave, al fin y al cabo colaboré yo mismo en la selección, pero esa confianza no se extiende a las famílias que los puedan estar despidiendo ni al personal de la estación de lanzamiento.

* * *

Al final, llego a la nave solo. Me he despedido de Pollux a la salida del transbordador, anónimos entre el bullicio de la mañana, con un beso que aún noto en mis labios. Me los toco con las yemas de los dedos y cierro los ojos un momento, pensando en su roce. Eso me tendrá que bastar durante los próximos seis meses.

Ianthe me recibe con un abrazo que dura pocos segundos antes de girarse y seguir dando órdenes a los hombres que suben una caja por la rampa de carga.

—¡Al invernadero! Y con cuidado, ¡por favor! Hay plantas delicadas.

Los hombres responden con un gruñido de asentimiento, y pronto ella se ha girado hacia otra cosa que también reclama su atención.

—¡Ianthe! —dice una chica morena que no debe tener más de diecinueve años. Se llama Dalia, y será solamente su segundo viaje en la Melíone—. Perdona, me ha llegado un mensaje de Adirán, su transbordador se ha averiado y está esperando el siguiente.

—Mierda. —Pocas veces he escuchado a Ianthe decir palabrotas, así que sé que es grave. Mira su eidola, que marca las 8:55—. ¿Sabe cuánto tardará?

—No, dice que las pantallas sólo dicen que llegará otro transbordador próximamente. Pero lleva allí quince minutos.

—Que corra todo lo que pueda. Nuestra ventana de salida es de las nueve y media a las nueve y cuarenta y cinco. Sabes que si no salimos cuando toca, ¡tendremos que esperar varias horas hasta que haya otro hueco!

Todos lo sabemos, y por eso a nuestro alrededor sólo veo a gente apresurándose para terminar de cargar las últimas cajas. Pero también sabemos que no podemos irnos sin el poseidón, ¿quién pilotaría la nave?

—Lo sé, Ianthe —responde la chica, algo asustada. Yo coloco una mano en el brazo de Ianthe para intentar calmarla.

—Venga, Ianthe, no es el fin del mundo —digo, mientras la alejo de Dalia—. Sé que quieres salir ya, pero no es culpa de la pobre chica. Y Adirán no está llegando tarde a propósito. Además, aún queda media hora hasta nuestra ventana de salida, seguro que llega antes.

—Eso espero, Philo… —la deméter mira a nuestro alrededor, como buscando a alguien—. ¿Dónde está Pollux? Pensaba que te acompañaría hasta aquí…

—No… le pedí que no lo hiciera. Nos hemos despedido en la estación.

—¿Por qué? Me habría gustado conocerlo...

—¿Te acuerdas cómo reaccionaron a lo de Armand? —pregunto. No hace falta que diga a quien me refiero, los dos lo sabemos.

—Sí, claro. Pero ya te dije que no reaccionarían igual… son casos muy diferentes.

—Eso espero. Pero me gustaría contárselo yo, cuando yo decida. No quiero que alguien lo vea, lo reconozca y se vaya de la lengua. Sería trágico que alguien lo contara en su podcast, ¿no?

Ella ríe, y veo como algo la tensión abandona su cuerpo.

—¿Y has hablado con Armand?

—Sí, le envié un mensaje justo después del programa, disculpándome. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea que el cotilleo de Pollux era ese. No me respondió.

—Conmigo ha hablado últimamente, pero la verdad es que no ha salido el tema.

—Tengo cosas que contarte…

—¿Sobre qué?

—Pollux —miro a nuestro alrededor, ya sé que ese no es el momento—. Te lo diré cuando estemos a bordo, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo...

En ese momento llega Adirán, nuestro poseidón, corriendo e interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

—¡Ianthe! —dice, parándose delante nuestro. Lleva una mochila enorme y lo sigue una maleta automática. Perdona, perdona. Ya estoy aquí.

Miro mi eidola y el reloj marca las nueve y diez, así que aún tenemos tiempo de sobras.

—¡Perfecto! Ya estamos todos, entonces. ¡Escuchadme! —La deméter alza la voz, y a nuestro alrededor la gente va callando—. Terminad de despediros, en cinco minutos quiero a todo el mundo en la Melíone y la pista vacía.

Escucho diversas voces asintiendo, pero no identifico a quien pertenecen. Ianthe ya se ha girado para subir la rampa que une el asfalto con la puerta de la nave, y yo la sigo. Ninguno de los dos tenemos a nadie en la estación de lanzamiento de quien despedirnos. En mi caso ya he dicho adiós hace rato, y en el suyo la están esperando al final de nuestro viaje.

El paralelismo es gracioso, aunque cuando Ianthe se gira y me pregunta con los ojos de qué me estoy riendo niego con la cabeza. No es momento de pensar en ello. Rápidamente dejo mi maleta en mi habitación y vuelvo al puente de mando. Me siento en mi silla habitual, me ato el cinturón de seguridad y espero a que los controladores aéreos contacten con nosotros para indicarnos que tenemos vía libre para salir de Marte. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Adirán se sienta a mi lado y empieza a tocar botones, aunque no le presto mucha atención. Sé que es bueno en su trabajo y que nos llevará a nuestro destino sanos y salvos.

* * *

Sólo me permito relajarme al cabo de un par de horas, cuando ya hemos salido de la atmósfera de Marte. Miro los números y datos que llenan las pantallas de nuestro alrededor, y aunque no los entiendo todos, sé que todo va bien. Pronto alcanzaremos velocidad de crucero, y con el rumbo trazado y Adirán al timón, no debería haber ninguna sorpresa.

Me levanto de mi silla y me siento al lado de Ianthe. Ella, al verme alicaído, me permite apoyar la frente en su hombro. Inspiro hondo.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunto.

—¿El qué?

—Los seis meses —aclaro, pensando de nuevo en el último beso que me dio Pollux antes de marcharme—. Sólo han pasado unas horas y… el pensar que no volveré a verlo hasta primavera… —Suspiro, sintiéndome algo egoísta por estar diciéndole esto a ella—. Lo siento. No debería estar quejándome. Tú y Asha lo tenéis más difícil; al menos Pollux y yo podremos seguir en contacto aunque estemos a distancia. En cambio, vosotras…

Ianthe me rodea con el brazo entonces, y descansa su cabeza contra la mía.

—Es difícil —reconoce—. Especialmente tener que decir adiós. Pero… al final, saber que tenéis un tiempo limitado te hace apreciar más esos momentos juntos. —No llego a ver su expresión, pero por su tono, me parece que sonríe—. Y los reencuentros son aún más especiales.

Inevitablemente, sus palabras también me hacen sonreír. Me hace feliz que vaya a poder reunirse con Asha de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo. Sé lo mucho que la añora cada día. Sé lo mucho que le gustaría que la situación fuese distinta; más sencilla. Escapar de los ojos de Olympus y dejarlo todo atrás y fugarse con los rebeldes para no tener que volver a sufrir una despedida cada invierno. Pero, a pesar de todas las adversidades, está dispuesta a luchar por lo que cree, y también por lo que siente por Asha, sin renunciar a ninguna de las dos cosas. Es muy valiente. Siempre lo ha sido. Espero que sea consciente de cuánto la admiro.

—Gracias —murmuro, y ella deja un beso sobre mis cabellos, dulce.

* * *

Llevamos dos semanas fuera de Marte, rumbo a un exoplaneta prometedor, Próxima B. Según la ruta programada deberíamos llegar allí en dos semanas más. No es el viaje más largo que ha hecho la Melíone, pero Zeus quiere que exploremos un planeta más próximo que exploraciones anteriores habían pasado por alto.

Busco a Ianthe y la encuentro en el laboratorio. Está sentada en su silla habitual, escribiendo algo en una libreta. Es la única persona a la que he visto usar papel y bolígrafo, pero no me sorprende ver que los márgenes están llenos de garabatos de flores y enredaderas. Es lo que hace cuando está nerviosa, dice que la relaja.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunto, sentándome a su lado. Ensayo en mi cabeza las palabras que diré, cómo le explicaré la última conversación que tuve con Pollux. Quiero contárselo, y ponerla de mi lado antes de contárselo a Asha, Oscar, Aden y compañía, pero aunque llevamos ya dos semanas en la nave, siempre que he intentado hablar con ella ha salido un asunto o otro que lo ha impedido.

—Nada, pasar el tiempo. —Ianthe deja el bolígrafo encima de la mesa, pero en un momento lo vuelve a coger. Parece nerviosa. Yo la miro, en silencio, hasta que vuelve a hablar—. Hace dos días le envié un mensaje encriptado a Asha con nuestra ruta. No me ha respondido aún, ni se ha conectado.

—¿No se ha conectado? —Lo que quería decir abandona mi cabeza, preocupado. No dejo que esa preocupación se muestre en el exterior, e intento mostrar la calma que sé que mi mejor amiga necesita.

—No. Intentamos no abusar de las eidolas, ya que la mía podría estar pinchada, pero me preocupa que no haya respondido.

—Seguro que no es nada —digo yo, con voz débil—. ¿Has intentado hablar con Aden o Oscar?

—No tengo sus contactos… siempre he hablado sólo con Asha. Decidimos que sería lo más seguro.

—Podemos intentar contactar con ellos de otra forma… por radio, o usando el podcast —se me ocurre, y me sorprendo de lo buena que es mi idea.

—¿Con el podcast? ¿Crees que funcionaría? —Ianthe me mira con ojos brillantes. Sé lo mucho que la frustra estar sentada en la nave, sin nada que hacer, esperando noticias. Le acabo de dar una tarea, una esperanza.

—Obviamente, no podemos asegurarnos que lo escuchen. Pueden estar ocupados, o fuera de rango… Pero podemos hacerlo, y mandar un mensaje encriptado, sí.

—¡Es una idea estupenda, Philo! —dice Ianthe— ¿Cuando podríamos emitirlo? ¿Tienes el material necesario aquí?

—Sí, puedo usar las comunicaciones de la nave. No es mi equipamiento habitual, pero me servirá. —Me levanto, y antes de irme apoyo una mano en su hombro—. No te preocupes, seguro que habrá una explicación válida y estúpida. Estarán bien.

—Gracias —me responde, sonriendo, y se levanta también—. Si necesitas algo, me lo dices. Puedes usar todo el material de la nave que necesites.

Yo sonrío y abandono el laboratorio. Tengo mucho que planear y preparar si quiero emitir el podcast hoy mismo.


End file.
